Pokemon leaf Green Nuzlocke (You Kanto Stop Me Now)
by Bluehedgehog100
Summary: an old pokemon Leaf green Nuzlocke i made back in high school


Nuzlocke

(I am not going to go move by move in the battles just battle dialog and this is just for fun I own none of this)

Location: Justin's home second floor

Justin's inner thoughts: Why do I even bother with this old thing? Then NES sucks! Wait didn't Oak want to see me about something? Better stop playing and go see what he wanted.

Location: Oak's lab

Justin: Umm where is the old man?

Joseph (rival): Not here. I don't want know where he could be it's a small town with like two houses and a lab.

Justin: Don't forget the homeless people walking around. In any case I'm going to leave town and see if he is in the next town.

Joseph: Don't get killed.

Justin: I won't.

Location: Pallet town

Justin: Well here I go.

Professor Oak: Wait!

Justin: Oh my Arceus! Where did you come from!?

Professor Oak: I don't know. But it's not safe to go alone but come with me back to my lab and we can fix that.

Location: Oak's lab

Joseph: It's about time I have been here all day!

Oak: Why? Oh right I told you to meet me here. Just wait. Justin there are three Pokémon here I want you to have one of these.

Joseph: Wait! Why does he get to go first?

Oak: Because I said so! And you will get one so chill.

(Justin walks over to the table)

Justin: hmm…

Charmander: Come on pick me I breathe fire!

Squirtle: That's a lie she only knows scratch.

(Charmander jumps across the table and used scratch on Squirtle's eye then Squirtle starts crying in pain)

Balbusuar: Hey. Hey kid look what I can do. Rrrrrr (two vines shot out of Balbusuar's back) heh, heh.

Charmander: Yeah that's great. Look what is he going to do (pointing a Squirtle crying) squirt water? Yeah that's fantastic.

Squirtle: My eyes they hurt so much! I think they are bleeding!

Charmander: Then there is this thing (pointing a Balbusuar) I don't even know what that is some kind of vegetable?

Balbusuar (looking at the vines in his back): Now how do I put them back in?

Charmander: Then there is me the walking flamethrower. What would you rather have in a battle?

Squirtle: Don't listen to her the first gym is rock type you will get killed I you pick her! I on the other hand double as a floatation devise in event of an emergence.

Charmander: That has to be the dumbest thing you have ever said.

Joseph: Just hurry up in choose.

Justin: Charmander and what do you think of the name Amber?

Amber: I like it! (Looks back at the two on the table) WHAT NOW!

Joseph: Justin you are an idiot you should have picked Squirtle which is what I'm picking.

Justin: Joe if you really think I'm an idiot then put your money where your mouth is and battle me and then we will see who made the right choice!

Joseph: You're on!

Battle begins

Justin: Amber you ready!?

Amber: This is going to be quick!

Battle ends

Joseph: Justin you got lucky this time but you won't be next time.

Justin: I look forward to it.

Location: Viridian city (mart)

Cashier: Hey, you're from pallet town! Take this to Oak it just arrived for him.

Justin: And if I don't?

Cashier: Then you won't be able to buy supplies anywhere I have connections and can see to it. Plus I will cut you if you don't.

Justin: Back to town it is then!

Location: Oak's lab

Oak: Justin what are you doing back here?

Justin: I got this from the cashier at the mart in Viridian.

Joseph: Hey Oak wasn't there something else you wanted?

Oak: Right I wanted to give you two these. This is a pokedex and… (Justin fades out) AND…

Justin: What!?

Oak: These pokeballs so you can catch other Pokémon.

Justin: Cool.

Location: Route 1

Amber: Well Oak wanted us to catch new Pokémon so be might want to start here.

Justin: Sure why not.

Battle begins

Justin (sarcastically): Oh boy a Rattata. Let's catch it.

Amber: Okay then.

Battle ends Rattata was caught

Justin: I guess we will call you Timantha (Honestly I couldn't think of anything and it fit in the space I had to work with). Now let's go train.

Location: Viridian city

R.I.P Timantha

Amber: Can't believe she didn't make it I mean that Pidgey just came out of nowhere and kill her.

Justin: Well that's life hey let's go see what Pokémon are on the route over there.

Amber: How can you be so heartless?!

Justin: She was with us for like two minutes what am I supposed to do? Cry over someone I don't know?

Amber: Good point.

Location: route 22 (well that escalated quickly)

Battle begins

Justin: Cool a Mankey!

Amber: Let me guess you want to catch it.

Justin: Yeah!

Battle ends Mankey was caught

Justin: I'm going to call him Goku.

Goku: I'm itching for a good fight right now.

One training session later…

Joseph: Justin if you are planning to take on the Pokémon league then forget it you need eight badges before you can do that.

Justin: Good to know.

Joseph: So how about that rematch?

Justin: Fine by me.

Battle begins

Justin: Amber you ready!?

Amber: Yeah I am!

Ten minutes later…

Amber: How about you take a swing at this Goku!?

Goku: Let me at them! It's time for me to scratch that itch!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Joseph: Just wait I will beat you sooner or later!

Justin: Comeback anytime you want to try again.

Joseph: I'm going to hold you to that see you later.

Amber: Well I guess we should head the other way.

Justin: Alright then.

Location: route two

Battle begins

Justin: Hey it's a Pidgey! I'm going to catch it!

Goku: Fine by me!

Battle ends Pidgey was caught

Justin: I'm going to call him Wildstar.

Wildstar: I can live with that.

One training session later…

Location: Viridian forest

Battle begins

Justin: Nice a Pikachu!

Amber: Oh we are so catching it!

Battle ends Pikachu was caught

Justin: Well I'm going to call you Sparket.

Sparket: Works for me.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Pewter city

Justin: Now off to the gym and get our first badge!

Goku: I'm all for it but I think we need a rest first.

Justin: Fine. A quick rest and a quick cup of coffee …THEN to the gym to get our first badge!

One quick rest a cup of coffee and a few gym trainers later

Location: Pewter city gym

Brock: Aaaa. It seems we have a challenger.

Justin: Can we just get this over with?

Battle begins

Justin: Wildstar show him what you are made of!

Wildstar: Got it!

One minute later…

Wildstar: Help… me…

Goku: Let me handle this!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Boulder badge

Brock: Take this CD and get out.

Justin (looking at the CD): I don't know why but I hate these things already.

Location: just outside Pewter city

Guy in a lab coat: Hey Justin!

Justin: Do I know you?

Lab assistant: I'm one of Oaks lab assistances any way your mom wanted me to bring this to you.

Justin (opening the box): My shoes? How can my shoes be in the box when I'm wearing them right… (Looks down at his feet and notices he doesn't have any shoes on)… now. How did I forget to put these on?

Lab assistant: Well I have to get back to the lab (leaves)

Amber: Hurry up and put your shoes on so we can get going.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Route three

Battle begins

Justin: Umm is that a Jigglypuff!?

Amber: With a marker and why does it look like it's about to sing!?

Justin: Okay let's try to catch it be for its starts singing!

Amber: I'm getting… (Falls asleep)

Justin: (yawn) this isn't good must kill or catch…

Battle ends Jigglypuff was caught

Justin: I'm going to call you… (Yawn) Jiggyly. (Falls asleep)

Location: pewter city Pokémon center

Justin (waking up): Huh? Wait how did I get here?

Nurse Joy: Some nice trainer with a Squirtle found you asleep on route three.

Justin: A Squirtle? (Inner thoughts: Joseph).

Nurse Joy: While you were a sleep we healed your Pokémon and put that Jigglypuff in the PC.

Justin: Umm thanks well I got to go.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Location: MT. Moon

Battle begins

Justin: It's a…a…a… Zubat…

Sparket: You okay?

Justin (twitching): Zubat…Zu…Zu…Zubat….

Goku: I think we have lost him.

Amber: Well let's hope killing this thing snaps him out of this!

Battle ends Zubat was killed in a fiery inferno

Justin (snaps back to his senses): Oh thank Arceus it's gone. This happens every time I see a zubat and I don't know why. At any rate let's get going.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Justin: Umm do you guys think that he is a member of M.I.B?

Amber: No he has a big red R on his chest!

Justin: Well I'm going to go ask if he is.

Goku: I don't think this is a good Idea.

Wildstar: Yeah I with them on this one.

Sparket: Fine you guys stay here I'm going with him.

Wildstar: Why?

Sparket: I have always wanted to meet a member of M.I.B!

Wildstar: Wha… Whaa…but… you know what fine you two go.

(Justin walks over to the guy in black)

Justin: Hey dude, are you a member of Men in Black?

Rocket grunt: Are you stupid or something? I am a member of Team Rocket!

Justin: So what you're saying is you are a member?

Rocket grunt: I'm a Pokémon gangster!

(Justin and Sparket stare blackly at him)

Rocket grunt: I'M EVIL!

Justin: Evil! Battle!

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket make this quick!

Sparket: Got it!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Justin: Okay guys let's get going.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Justin: Whoa! What's with the glowing Amber?

Wildstar: She is evolving.

Justin: Okay as long as she doesn't explode into a million pieces.

Amber: Yeah that would not be fun! And look the exit!

Location: route four

Battle begins

Justin: Hey it's a Sandshrew! And I'm out of pokeballs… great!

Goku: So we are not catching it!? Fine by me!

Battle ends Sandshrew died

Location: Cerulean city

Joseph: Justin!

Justin: Huh? Oh its the way thanks for dragging me to the center when you found me on route three.

Joseph: Don't mention it. And now I want a rematch.

Justin: Alright let's do this!

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket you are up first!

Sparket: this is going to be easy!

Ten minutes later…

Goku: I want a turn!

Sparket: Don't let me stop you!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Joseph: Hey Justin you should go see bill he created the PC storage system we have been using.

Justin: I'll do that.

Joseph: See you later. (Walks away)

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 25

Wildstar: Hey I'm evolving!

Goku: I bet you will be a giant fire breathing bird that farts ice cream!

Amber: WHAT!?

Justin: Or a just a bigger version of you.

Sparket: I'm with Justin on this one.

Wildstar: I hate it when you two are right.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Location: bill's house

Sparket: Hey guys let's play a game while we wait for Bill to show up we can use that Pokémon over there as a ball!

Bill: I'm not a Pokémon! My name is Bill I was doing an experiment when something went wrong and I got turned in to a Pokémon!

Justin: Aaaa it thinks it's people.

Bill: Can one of you it the button on my computer so I can fix this?

Amber: I got this.

(Bill steps in to the big machine in the room lights flash and walks out)

Bill: Finally I'm me again!

Justin: You are a very smart Pokémon you turned yourself in to a human. Hey maybe you can tell me where Bill went?

Bill: I am Bill!

Justin: Sure you are.

Bill: I take it you are the one Joseph was taking about. Here just take this and just go away it's an invite for a party on a boat maybe it will sink while you are on it.

Justin: I love parties!

Amber: No party until you beat the gym

Justin: But…

Amber: I will set you on fire if you don't.

Justin: Fine.

Several gym trainers later…

Location: Cerulean gym

Leader Misty: You're a new face and OH MY ARCEUS! YOU HAVE A CHARMILON!

Justin: Yes and you are in a bikini can we battle now?

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket your up!

Sparket: I will make this quick!

Ten minutes later…

Sparket: Tag out!

Goku: Then tag me in!

Three minutes later…

Goku: Umm help!

Wildstar: Let me show you how it's done!

One minute later…

Wildstar (climbing out of the water): I got wet!

Amber: Let me handle this!

Eleven minutes later…

Amber: I hate water!

Sparket: Let me give this another shot!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Cascade badge plus a CD

Justin: So much hate for such a small little disk.

Location: outside random house in cerulean city

Police officer: These people have been robed.

Justin: Uh-Hu. So I'm just going to go inside now.

Location: inside the random house

Justin: Hey cool a hole in the wall!

Location: Outside

Justin: Oh joy another one of you.

Rocket grunt: You won't stop me!

Battle begins

Justin: Make this quick Wildstar!

Wildstar: Can do!

Battle ends

Rocket grunt: Here take the CD.

Justin: And why would I… and he is gone.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 6

Battle begins

Justin: Hey it's a Meowth! Now Goku don't kill it!

Goku: If want to catch it then I shouldn't be the one to weaken it!

Sparket: I'll do it!

Battle ends Meowth was caught

Justin: hmm I will call you General.

General: (hiss)

Justin: Umm okay then.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 11

Battle begins

Justin: A Drowzee!

Amber: Okay I will just use one tenth of my strength!

Battle ends Drowzee was burned to a crisp

Amber: Oops.

Location: Pokémon fan club

Chairman: Hey young man let me tell you about me and my Pokémon our story begins in the 15th century…

Nine hours later…

Chairman: … and that's how I save Christmas!

Justin: (snoring). Huh what?

Chairman: For actually listening to my story I am going to give you this. You can trade it for a bike at the bike shop.

Justin: (yawn) sure thanks whatever bye.

Location: bike shop

Justin: Here take this and give me my free bike.

Shop owner: This is an invite to a party on a boat.

Justin: Oops wrong one.

Shop owner: Take you pick you can have any bike in here.

Justin: Umm I want that one hanging on the wall.

Shop owner: But that's a motocross bike you can't have that.

Justin: Hey you said any bike and a motocross bike is indeed bikes now help me get it down or you will have a massive lawsuit on your hands.

Shop owner: (sigh) Fine.

Justin: Now to crash that party!

Location: S.S. Anne

A lot of over partying some trainer battles and throwing up later…

(Justin vomiting in a trash can)

Amber: So what did you learn?

Justin: Nothing and I never will!

Sparket: What did I do last night?

Wildstar: We haven't seen you in a week.

Justin: Wait I just spent a whole week partying none stop?

Goku: Yeah.

Justin and Sparket: New record! This call for another party!

Amber: NO!

Justin: Fine better find out what I did all week.

Amber: You battled a lot of people then the captain challenged you to a game of his choice and then we didn't see you for couple of days.

Some wandering around trying to piece together what happen that week later…

Justin: Well the only one I haven't talked to is the captain.

Joseph: Justin!?

Justin: Aaaa Not so loud my head hurts.

Joseph: I came to talk to the captain about a CD but he just kept saying something about losing a challenge. I think he is crazy. Hey you up for a rematch?

Justin: Sure!

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket!

Sparket: Shhh!

Ten minutes later…

Sparket: Okay my head hurts I'm done here!

Goku: Guess I'm up then!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Joseph: Son of a female Growlithe! Well at any rate I will see you later.

Justin: Why is everyone so loud?

Sparket: I don't know but I think that is there captain.

Captain: (Throws up in the trash) how is it I lost I'm Irish, Russian and Canadian!?(Throws up)

Justin: Um captain?

Captain: You! How is it you beat me?

Justin: I don't know but…

Captain: Just take this and leave me alone!

Justin (sarcastically): Oh boy a CD. I guess I will go challenge the gym. (Leaves)

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: I'm here to challenge the gym leader and crush his or her spirit.

Leader LT. Surge (in a deep intimidating voice): YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!

Justin (in an intimidated tone): umm…

Leader LT. Surge (in a deep intimidating voice): YOU WANNA GO!

Justin (in an intimidated tone): …Help…

Leader LT. Surge (in a deep intimidating voice): A KID LIKE YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINTS ME!

Justin: what was that?

Leader LT. Surge (in a deep intimidating voice): A KID LIKE…

Justin: Yeah, that's what I thought you said.

Leader LT. Surge (in a deep intimidating voice): SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT LIITLE MAN!

Battle begins

Justin: Amber you're up!

Amber: This is going to be quick!

Twelve minutes later…

Amber: General why do you take a swing at this.

General: (hiss) Okay!

Nineteen minutes later…

Sparket: It's not possible…

General: What!?

Sparket: That's my brother!

Wildstar: That Raichu is your brother!?

Sparket: Yeah, now move out of my way!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Thunder badge plus a CD

LT. Surge (crying): Don't hurt me.

Justin: Don't ever call me a kid! (Leaves)

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Rock tunnel

Battle begins

Justin: Zubat kill it!

General: Okay relax!

Battle ends

Justin: It's so dark in here.

Amber: I can barely see anything.

Wildstar: Looks like we are wandering around in the dark till we find the exit.

Some wandering around in the dark one training session and a couple of trainer battles later…

Justin: Oh no there is a light at the end of the tunnel I'm dead this is horrible!

Goku: No it's the exit.

Amber: At last!

Location: Lavender town

Justin: Hmm that giant tower looks interesting let's go check it out after a quick rest.

One quick rest later…

Location: Pokémon tower

Justin: Joseph I didn't expect to see you here!

Joseph (possessed echo in his voice): You…

Justin: Dude… you okay?

Joseph (possessed echo in his voice): I will not let his death be in vain… I will beat you and avenge him!

Justin: That's a no.

Battle begins

Justin: Maybe if we beat him he will snap out of this!

Sparket: It's worth a shot!

Two hours later…

Sparket: Okay I can't keep this up.

Wildstar: Then tag me in!

Thirty minutes later…

Wildstar (rolling around on fire): Aaaa!

General: let me show you all how it's done!

Forty-five minutes later…

Goku: Let me trade places with you are going to die!

General: Relax, I got this…

(General gets tossed a cross the room in to a tombstone that brakes in two crushing and killing him)

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaa! (Starts to evolve)

Justin: Goku?

Goku: Aaaa!

Joseph (possessed echo in his voice): Now you know my pain!

Amber: Umm. That didn't work.

Justin: Don't worry. I got a plain B.

Joseph (possessed echo in his voice): Hahahaha…

(Justin punches Joseph in the face knocking him out cold)

Amber: THAT WAS YOUR PLAN B!

Justin: You had a better idea?

Amber: Well… No. but how do you know that it will work.

Justin: I don't I'm just going to hope for the best. So let's bury general and get going.

(R.I.P General)

One sad funeral followed by a training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: top floor of a random building in Celadon city

(In Justin's head)

Justin: Random pokeball on a table maybe if I'm really quiet I can take it without that guy noticing.

Amber: Justin. Don't do it.

Justin: Aaaa! What are you doing in here?

Amber: I don't know. But don't take that pokeball.

Justin: Okay I will make a deal with you if I can get it without him noticing then I keep it if not then you get so set me on fire whenever you want.

Amber: Deal!

(Real world)

(Justin sneaks across the room in a ninja suit over to the pokeball while tripping over everything and breaking several vases in the process gets the ball and gets out without being noticed for some reason)

Amber: You had luck on your side.

Justin: No its called skill (trips and falls down the stairs)

Location: outside the building

Justin: Okay let's see what in this thing (ball opens) hey cool an Eevee.

Sean: Hey there, my name is Sean.

Justin: How would you like to join us on our journey?

Sean: And what journey is that?

Justin: To be the very best.

Sean: Like no one ever was.

(Team rocket grunt in the city start to sing the original opening to the Pokémon anime while doing a really bad dance routine)

Everyone: WHAT IN THE NAME OF KANTO WAS THAT?

Sean: And yeah I will go with you guys its better than sitting in a ball on a table doing nothing all day.

One training secession and several trainer battles later…

Justin: Hey look a casino! Let's go gamble!

Location: game corner

Sean: Hey why is that guy staring at that poster?

Justin: Well let's find out.

Rocket Grunt: I'm doing nothing suspicious! BATTLE!

Battle begins

Justin: Sean make this quick!

Sean: It will be!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Rocket grunt: Panic mode! (Throws a smoke bomb)

Justin: (cough) look pretty red button.

Goku: Don't do it Justin.

Justin: But…

Amber: No!

Justin: Fine.

Sparket: Must push … RED BUTTON!

Button: click.

(A hidden stair case was reviled)

Wildstar: I think we just found a team rocket base.

Sean: Let's go check it out.

Several grunt battles later…

Location: rocket base

Justin: Alright who is in charge here?

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): I am. The is name Giovanni.

Justin: You. Me. Battle. Now!

Battle begins

Justin: Goku your up!

Goku: This is going to be fun!

Fifty nine minutes later…

Goku: It's almost over!

(Kangaskhan punches Goku and flies into the wall snapping his necking upon impact)

Amber: Rrrrrr! That's it! That thing is going down!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and Amber set Kangaskhan on fire burning it to a crisp

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): What a fool actually caring for you Pokémon. We will meet again. (Throws a smoke bomb and disappears)

Justin: Rrrrrr… what's this? Looks like goggles of some sort.

Sean: And there is a letter attached to it.

(Justin reads the letter)

Letter: With this you can see the unseen.

Wildstar: Well that was a waste of paper.

Justin: Okay lets go give Goku a proper burial.

One sad funeral later…

(R.I.P Goku)

Location: Pokémon tower

Sean: Why are we here this place gives me the creeps.

Justin: I don't know why but I feel like something is not right here in the tower and we are going to find out what!

Battle begins

Justin: It's a Gastly!

Amber: It might know all the ins and outs of this place!

Battle ends Gastly was caught

Justin: Let's call you Hollow. And you are going to need some training.

Hollow: Alright when do we start?

One training session and several possessed trainer battles later…

Justin: Hey cool Hollow is evolving!

Sparket: I bet she will be able to breathe fire!

Amber: I do that. Breathing fire is my thing!

Hollow: Or I look more evil.

Justin: That works too… Now back to training!

Even more training and trainer battles later…

?: Back again I see…

Justin: Wait I recognize that echo.

Sean: But I don't see any one.

?: Losing one wasn't enough…

Amber: It must be the sprit that possessed Joseph…

Wildstar: Wait! Remember what the letter said!

Justin: "With this you can see the unseen." Alright let's see what you really look like!

Battle begins

Justin: A Marowak!

Hollow: Let me handle this! After all I am a spirit too.

Battle ends

Marowak spirit: Aaaaaaaaaaa! (Disappears)

Justin: Something still feels off about this place.

Wildstar: Maybe because of all the dead Pokémon I here! Let's get out of here.

Amber: Hey is that a Team Rocket hat?

Sparket: Then the must be up stairs.

Justin: Let's go!

Several grunt battles later…

Justin: Hey old man you alright?

Mr. Fugi: Heh what? Where am I? Who you? I'm Mr. Fugi.

Justin: That's a yes.

Mr. Fugi: Hey come with me back to my place I have something you might find use full

Location: Mr. Fugi's house

Justin: Don't be a CD. Don't be a CD. Don't be a CD. Don't be a CD.

Mr. Fugi: Take this pokeflute.

Justin: I take it back can I have a CD.

Mr. Fugi: You can use it to wake sleeping Pokémon.

Justin: Gee thanks…

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location:

Justin: Umm okay so how do we get passed this thing?

Sean: We wake it up I guess.

Several attempts to wake the sleeping Pokémon later…

Wildstar: Hey what about that flute?

Justin: Hey yeah! (Takes it out of his bag and proceeds to hit the sleeping Pokémon with it)

Wildstar: I meant play it.

Justin: Ohhh…

(Justin plays the pokeflute)

Battle begins

Justin: A Snorlax!

Sparket: I will try not to kill it!

Battle ends Snorlax was caught

Justin: We'll call him Trollusuar.

Trollusuar: Yeah sure whatever got any food?

Wildstar: Now what?

Amber I think there was a gym back in Celadon.

Justin: Back to Celadon city!

Location: celadon city

Justin: Now to the gym!

Several gym trainers later

Location: gym

Leader Erika: I love nature.

Justin: I hate it.

Leader Erika: How dare you say that!

Battle begins

Justin: Sean try to make this quick!

Sean: Can do!

Thirty two minutes later…

Sean: Tag out!

Hollow: Then let me in there!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Rainbow badge plus a CD

Justin: Wow this is sad I didn't even set one of them on fire. (Leaves)

Erika: Did he say fire?

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: safari zone

Sean: Why are we here?

Justin: There are supposed to be some cool Pokémon here.

Wildstar: Makes sense.

Battle begins

Justin: Oh my Arceus! A Dratini!

Amber: Then get it don't just stand there!

Battle ends Dratini was caught

Justin: I will call you Dart.

Drat: Alright!

Alright we need to train you but I don't have the time to do it so…

Location: route 5 daycare

Justin: … So this guy is going to do it.

Day care man: okay stop by later to see how he is doing.

(Dart was left at the day care)

Location: Saffron city

Sean: Wow look at all the team rocket members.

Wildstar: They seem to be guarding that large building.

Amber: Bet they are up there partying about a successful take over.

Justin: Then let's crash that party.

Location: Silph co. building

Several grunt battles later…

Joseph: Hey Justin.

Justin: Umm hey.

Joseph: Hey would you happen to know how I got this black eye?

Justin: No. No idea…so you up for a rematch?

Joseph: You're on!

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket your up!

Sparket: I will make this quick!

Ten minutes later…

Sparket: Okay I'm bored so someone else take over!

Trollusuar: Maybe I can eat them?!

Thirty minutes later…

Hollow: I better take over before he eats his team!

Battle ends

Joseph: See you around. (Leaves)

Random guy: wow. What a battle here take this Lapras.

Justin: Okay then. I guess we will call her… Loc Ness and she is going to the PC never to be seen again.

A couple grunt battles later…

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): We meet again.

Justin: Shut up and battle.

Battle begins

Justin: Sean!

Sean: Got it!

Twenty minutes later…

Sean: This is going to be…(looks up and sees Nidoqueen flying through the air and come crashing down)

(Sean goes spat underneath Nidoqueen)

Justin: That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!

Hollow: They are going to pay for this!

One hour later…

Hollow: Sparket switch with me!

Sparket: Got it!

Battle ends

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): You are really starting to become a thorn in my side. (Throws a smoke bomb)

CEO: Good show! Here take this as a reward.

Justin: A purple pokeball?

CEO: It's called the master ball and it can catch anything in one shot.

Justin: cool. (Cleans up what is left of Sean then leaves)

One sad funeral later…

(R.I.P Sean)

Location: route 5 day care

Justin: I will be taking Dart back now.

Day care man: But dart needs to spend more time…

Justin: Yeah don't care I train him myself. (Leaves)

(Justin picked Dart up from the daycare)

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Amber: Justin Dart is evolving

Justin: Taking all bets here what do you think dart will evolve into.

Hollow: 20 on only a size change!

Trollusuar: 10on into something edible!

Sparket: 100 on into a giant fire breathing chicken!

Amber: Better not breathe fire!

Wildstar: 5 on into robot!

Justin: And the winner is… Hollow! Alright, enough betting back to training.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Amber: Justin…

Justin: Let me guess Wildstar

Amber: Yeah.

Justin: And he changed in to an even bigger bird.

Amber: Uh Hu.

Wildstar: Bring it on!

A lot more training and trainer battles later …

(At some point I'm going to run out of trainers to fight)

Sparket: It's Amber this time.

Justin: OH COME ON!

Amber: Relax.

Justin: I will when we are done training.

(You get the point) later…

Location: Fuchsia city

Justin: Okay now I can relax.

Amber: Then to the gym for another badge.

Justin: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, wait I'm the trainer so I call the shots.

Amber: Fine then. Where to?

Justin (in an unhappy tone): To the gym to get another badge.

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: Hey I'm here to destroy your hopes and dreams. Oh and win a badge.

Leader Koga: A badge eh? (Extends his arm and opens his hand reviling a badge) then here take it.

Justin: Really? No battle? Alright.

(Justin reaches for the badge and Koga throws it to his other open hand.)

Justin: What the?

Leader Koga: I though you wanted the badge?

Justin: I do.

Leader Koga: Then take it.

(Justin reaches for the badge and Koga throws it to his other open hand. [This goes on for a good hour and a half])

One and a half hours later…

Justin: AAAAAAAAA! That's it I will just battle you for it!

Leader Koga: Your funeral young grass hopper.

Battle begins

Justin: Wildstar your up!

Wildstar: Let the fun begin!

Ten minutes later…

Wildstar: This isn't fun anymore!

Dart: Finally it's my time to shine!

Forty- five minutes later…

Dart: Tag out!

Hollow: Here let me take a swing at this!

Four minutes later…

Amber: Okay I have been on the side lines long enough!

Hollow: But!

Amber: NO I'm taking over now!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Soul badge plus a CD

Justin: Take that you sad excuse for a ninja!

Koga: The student has become the master.

Justin: Shut up. (Leaves)

Location: outside the gym

Justin: Okay now what?

Amber: There is a gym in Saffron city.

Justin: How do I keep missing these gyms?

Location: Saffron city

Justin: Okay now that we are here we can go beat the gym.

Sparket and Amber: How about a nice long needed rest!

Justin: And if I say no?

Amber: Then I set you on fire.

Sparket: And I will shock the living out of you.

Justin (sarcastically): Real threatening.

(Sparket and Amber look at each other and then set Justin on fire as well as electrocute him)

Justin (burned to a crisp): Okay we will take a break.

One long rest later…

Justin: Now can we go to the gym.

Team: Okay!

Several gym trainers later…

Leader Sabrina: A challenger.

Amber: Do we really need to listen to her talk can't we just battle?

Leader Sabrina: Yes Amber you are going to listen to me talk.

Justin: Wait you can hear her!

Leader Sabrina: With my physic powers I can read their minds… wait they are talking to you!

Justin: No…

Leader Sabrina: You're lying.

Justin: No I'm not… Battle!

Battle begins

Justin: Trollusuar make this quick!

Trollusuar: I'll take as long as I want!

Forty-nine minutes later…

Trollusuar: I'm bored so I'm going to take a nap!

Hollow: Wow you are lazy!

Nine minutes later…

Hollow: Help me!

Dart: This is going to be fun!

Eight minutes later…

Drat: Okay this isn't fun anymore!

Sparket: Let me take a swing at this!

Seven minutes later…

Sparket: Wildstar a little help!

Wildstar: You got it!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Marsh badge plus a CD

Amber: All those physic powers and you still could win.

Justin: Amber. Don't be so cocky but your right. Now we better get out of here before she does something horrible to me. Besides I hear there is a gym on an island not too far from Fuchsia city. (Leaves)

Several hours of training, trainer battles and sailing around later…

Location: Cinnabar Island

(Waves crash on the shore then Justin washes up on the shore)

Justin: Lies all lies. That was supposed to be a short trip but noooo we had to run through a cave first thank Arceus I had repels.

Amber: Did I ever tell you I hate water?

One long rest later…

Justin: Alright now let's go make the gym leader cry.

(Justin tries to open the door but I will not open he repeatedly attempts to open or break the door)

Justin (crying): Why won't it open or break (sob).

Sparket: Hey I overheard someone saying the key to the door is in the old burned building over there.

Justin (sarcastically): Oh boy a scavenger hunt.

Location: Burned mansion

Wildstar: This place is not as bad as I thought.

Hollow: Yeah spray a little Febreze in here and this would be a decent place to live.

Justin: Okay now let's look for that key.

One long search later…

Justin: Finally found that key now we can make a gym leader cry!

Trollusuar: You're not going to cry if the key doesn't work are you?

Justin: No… shut up.

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: Alright let's get this battle over with!

Leader Blaine: What? (Turns up hearing aide)

Justin: I'm here for a battle.

Leader Blaine: Oh… okay.

Battle begins

Justin: Trollusuar I need you to stay awake for this fight!

Trollusuar: Don't tell me what to do! I do what I want!

Seven minutes later…

Trollusuar: Time for my nap!

Amber: No wait don't… and he is out looks like I'm up!

Twenty seven minutes latter…

Amber: Tag out!

Sparket: I'll take it from here!

Two minutes later…

Sparket: A little help please!

Dart: Don't worry I got this!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Volcano badge plus a CD

Justin: Bye old man.

Location: Cinnabar Island

Bill: Justin!

Justin: And you are?

Bill: Bill.

Justin: Riiiight.

Bill: Any way I got a friend that could use your help but with what I don't know.

Justin: Sure why not.

Location: Island one Pokémon center

Bill: This is him.

Celio: The name's Celio.

Bill: Celio this is the guy I was telling you about.

Justin: The name is Justin T. Lanchester.

Celio: So what does the "T" stand for?

Justin: If I told you that I would have to kill you.

Celio: Anyway I need you to bring this meteorite to a friend of mine.

Bill: And this pass will let you go to the other two islands

Justin (sarcastically): Oh boy I get to deliver a rock. (Leaves)

Location: two island

Game corner owner: This is odd she always brings my lunch everyday right about now… hey are you a friend of Lostelle's?

Justin: No I'm here to give you this…

Game corner owner: Then can you go look for her she should be on three island!

Justin: But I was just supposed to give you…

Game corner owner: Thank you so much.

Justin: But… when did I…. fine.

Biker: Wait this isn't three island the little guy in the green outfit lied to me! (Leaves)

Justin: Well I better get going too.

Location: three island

Civilian: What did we ever do to you?

Biker leader: Nothing we just had nothing better to do!

Civilian: Help!

Justin: Hey! Leave them along!

Biker leader: Like I'm going to listen to you.

Justin: You know there is one thing I can't stand and that's bullies like you now get lost or you're going to get hurt.

Biker leader: And I can't stand people that don't know when to mined their own business. Boys get him!

Justin: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Several short battles later…

Biker leader: RUN! (Runs away)

Justin: Now what was I doing… right looking for a lost child.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: berry forest

Justin (falling out off a tree): Ow …ow… ow… ow… (Lands on a branch) mother. (Hits ground) why (tearing up)…

Amber: You mean why as in "why are you running through the trees while looking for the little girl?"

Justin: Shut up.

Lost girl: (scream)

Sparket (Jumping out of the tree Justin fell out of): You guys here that?

Wildstar: It came from over there.

Lost girl: Help!

Justin: What going on what happened!?

Lost girl: There was a really scary Pokémon

Justin: Look you going to be fine now let's get you out of…

Lost girl: It's back!

Battle begins

Justin: Oh Arceus Amber kill it with fire kill the Hypno!

Amber: Gladly!

Battle ends

Lostelle: Thank you so much by the way my name is Lostelle.

Justin: Okay well let's get you out of here.

Location: game corner (two island)

Game corner owner: Thank you for finding her how can I thank you?

Justin: Take this meteorite and call it even.

Game corner owner: Cool a rock!

Justin: What a strange man. (Leaves)

Location: one island Pokémon center

Bill: Oh hey Justin what took you?

Justin: I decided to take the scenic route. So can I leave now?

Bill: Unless Celio needs anything else

Celio: No I can take care of everything else and Justin I bet your wondering what we are doing here…

Bill: Here let me explain… (Turns to look at Justin) Justin?

Justin (sticking his head back inside) Come on lets go already! (Leaves)

Location: Cinnabar Island

Bill: Well that was a long cruise when you have time maybe you can give Celio a hand with…

Justin: Oh my Arceus! I don't care!

Bill: Well I see you around. (Leaves)

Justin: Okay so now what?

Amber: Well there is a gym in Viridian city.

Justin: Why didn't you say something!

Amber: Just kind slipped my mind.

Sparket: Well let's go then!

One music montage later…

Location: Viridian city

Justin: Well here we are the Viridian city gym.

Amber: We have come a long way haven't we?

Wildstar: Yes we have.

Sparket: And lost a few friends along the way.

Justin: Now let's do this!

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: You in the chair battle me.

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): A challenger. (Turns around in the chair) Mama Mia!

Justin: You!

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): You!

Battle begins

Justin: Wildstar make this quick!

Wildstar: Oh this will be!

Ten minutes later…

Wildstar: Okay I lied!

Amber: Let me show you how it's done!

Ten seconds later…

Amber: Tag out!

Dart: Let me take it from here!

Twenty minutes later…

Dart: Okay need help!

Trollusuar: I guess I'll help!

Five minutes later…

Trollusuar: Nap time!

Hollow: No wait don't!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Earth badge plus a CD

Giovanni (with a really thick Italian ascent [think Mario]): Well… umm… (Throws a smoke bomb)

Justin: Okay I need to get some of those. I guess I should go fight the elite four. (Leaves)

Location: route 22

Joseph: Justin!

Justin: What? Where?

Joseph: It's been a while so how about a battle?

Justin: Yeah why not there is no harm in a warm up before we hit the elite four.

Joseph: That's what I had in mind

Battle begins

Justin: Amber your up!

Amber: Alright!

Twenty minutes later…

Amber: YEAH! Did you order original recipe or extra crispy! (She just beat Joseph's Pidgeot [it's a bird]) Sparket your turn!

Sparket: This is going to be fun!

Twenty one minutes later…

Sparket: Another one bites the dust! Dart why don't you take a turn!

Dart: This is going to be quick!

Nineteen minutes later…

Dart: This is too easy!

Trollusuar: Well that was a refreshing nap so what's going on?

Dart: We are in the middle of a battle so why don't you do something for once and fight!

Trollusuar: Well I got another nap in like five minutes so sure why not!

Thirteen minutes later…

Trollusuar: Okay I'm done here so I'm taking nap!

Hollow: My turn! My turn!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Joseph: One of these days I'm going to beat you.

Justin: Good luck with that. (Leaves)

One long trip through badge check points some training and a ton of trainer battles later…

Location: victory road

Justin: Why is this called victory road!?

Amber: But it's a giant cave!

Sparket: This is horrible!

Hollow: I think we pasted that rock ten times now!

Wildstar: I don't think things could get worse Dart what do you think…Dart?

Justin: Dart are you … oh cool he he's evolving! I bet he is going to grow wings and get sharp claws and breathe churros!

Sparket: I second that!

Amber: He better not I can't have people copying the perfection that is me!

Dart: I fell fattish.

Justin: Well that was kind of a letdown. But do you …

Dart: No I don't breathe churros. But I can see the exit!

Amber: Freedom!

Location: Indigo plateau

Justin: Okay time for an extremely long rest and then we will take on the elite four!

Everyone: Damn straight!

One extremely long rest later…

Justin: Okay let's do this!

Sparket: Everything we have done has lead up to this!

Wildstar: Enough talk can we get going?!

Justin: Fine.

Location: Elite four room one

Justin: Why is it so cold in here?

Elite four Lorelei: Because I don't want to spend money heating the place!

Justin: Okay let's get this battle over with.

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket your up!

Sparket: This will be quick!

Nineteen minutes later…

Sparket: Okay Trollusuar can you actually help us with these battles!

Trollusuar: If it means I can actually get some sleep when it's all over fine!

Twenty minutes later…

Trollusuar: Tag out!

Amber: I got this!

Thirty five minutes later…

Amber: Wildstar you want in!

Wildstar: I'll take care of this!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Justin: Now turn up the heat in this place!

Lorelei: Never!

Justin: Then freeze to death. (Leaves)

Location: Elite four room second

Justin: At least it's not cold in here.

Elite four Bruno: here for a battle I take it.

Justin: Yes now let's get this over with.

Battle begins

Justin: Hollow make this quick!

Hollow: Can do!

Twenty seven minutes later…

Hollow: Trollusuar give me a hand!

Trollusuar: Fine!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Justin: Well that was quick.

Bruno: But how…

Justin: You suck that's how. (Leaves)

Location: Elite four room three

Justin: Just shut up and battle you old hag!

Elite four Agatha: You're just like Professor Oak now to teach u some manners.

Battle begins

Justin: Trollusuar show this old hag how it's done!

Trollusuar: Whatever!

Forty minutes later…

Amber: My turn!

Trollusuar: Alright!

Thirty minutes later…

Amber: Tag out!

Sparket: Pick me let me do it!

Amber: Okay!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Agatha: You got lucky.

Justin: It's not luck it's skill you crazy old hag. (Leaves)

Location: Elite four room four

Justin: I like this room it's got dragons on the walls.

Elite four Lance: Cool huh.

Justin: Yeah and now I'm going to make you cry.

Elite four Lance: We shall see about that.

Battle begins

Justin: Dart!

Dart: I going to take his whole team down myself!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Justin: wow.

Amber: Unbelievable.

Hollow: He actually beat them by himself.

Sparket: And now we are the Pokémon champions!

Justin: yeah I'm the Pokémon champion!

Lance: Well you would be.

Justin: Wait what.

Lance: There was a trainer who just came through here.

Justin: I guess we have one more trainer to beat. (Leaves)

Location: Champion room

Champion ?(Not facing Justin): So how is my first challenger?

Justin: The name is Justin T. Lanchester and …

Champion ? : Wait did you say Justin?

Justin: That's my name don't wear it out.

("?" turns around reveling his identity)

Champion Joseph: Justin. So it is you.

Justin: No way you're the champion to bad I'm that's going to change after our battle.

Champion Joseph: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Battle begins

Justin: Sparket you are up first!

Sparket: This is going to be fun!

Fifty nine minutes later…

Sparket: Okay I'm not having fun anymore Trollusuar give me a hand here!

Trollusuar: Fine!

One hour later…

Trollusuar: anyone else want a turn?!

Dart: Me! Me pick me!

Two hours later…

Dart: Hollow you want to take a swing at this?!

Hollow: Let me at them!

Forty five minutes later…

Hollow: Wildstar your turn!

Wildstar: Alright!

Thirty two minutes later…

Amber: Okay I have been on the side lines long enough!

Wildstar: You don't have to be so rude.

(From Amber's point of view)

Amber: Alright so who is going down in flames?!

Blastoise: It's been a while!

Amber: Oh it's you? So how is that eye of yours?!

Blastoise: Now I'm going to make you pay for doing that!

After eight hours and twenty seven minutes of intricate movements and strategic attacks…

Joseph: Well I gave it my all and you still beat me and now you are the new champion.

Justin: I will be honest I was pretty sure you were going to beat me.

Oak: Justin I got here as soon as I heard you beat Joseph here and what a battle it was truly a sight to see everyone in the region saw it!

Justin: Wait two things 1st. How did you hear about it? It just happened. 2nd this was on TV?!

Oak: Yeah you didn't notice all the cameras and I in no way have this room bugged.

Justin (looks around the room and sees a ton of cameras on the walls): huh how did I miss that?

Joseph: That battle was on TV…and everyone saw it…

Oak: Now come with me into the next room Justin.

Justin: Sure why not. (Leaves with Oak)

Joseph: But…

Location: hall of fame

Oak: This is the Pokémon hall of fame now you and your team…

Justin: Let me stop you right there they are not my team…

Oak: What?

Justin: They are my friends a team is a group you are forced to work with friends are the opposite they are people or in this case Pokémon are chosen.

Oak: Okay you and your friends will be immortalized…

Justin: in stone?! I mean I know I'm good but come on that might be a bit much.

Oak: No! Immortalized in a picture on the wall.

Justin: Well that's a letdown.

Oak: yeah well to bad now you and your friends stand together.

Justin: Okay ready!

Oak: Okay three… two… one… say cheese!

The end


End file.
